


I’m sorry Cas

by comealiveagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Week (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealiveagain/pseuds/comealiveagain
Summary: It was a long night. What was supposed to be a normal hunt turned into a disaster. Sam, his brother Dean and Castiel were supposed to take care of a Vampire nest - but it turned out to be protected. Protected by demons
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I’m sorry Cas

It was a long night. What was supposed to be a normal hunt turned into a disaster. Sam, his brother Dean and Castiel were supposed to take care of a Vampire nest - but it turned out to be protected. Protected by demons.

Even though all three of them knew how to fight demons, hell they’ve killed more than they can count, something was different.

Sam unlocked the front door of the bunker and held it open for Cas. 

“Your brother is acting weird.” Cas said, making his way down the stairs not even looking at Sam.

Sam closed the door behind him, knowing that Dean wanted to get some beer to ‘celebrate the hunt’. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He raised an eyebrow, placing his bag on the map table. “I think he’s just exhausted Cas, we all are.”

Cas shook his head. He knew something was wrong with Dean, he just didn’t know what. Ever since he lost his powers he felt useless, he couldn’t heal his friends nor could he fight as good as them. 

“I think you’re too worried about him. Dean’s fine, Cas.” Sam smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Instead of saying something he just nodded. If Sam says that Dean’s fine then that must be true, right? 

“You know what, I’ll go get us some pizza. The restaurant is nearby so I’ll probably be back when Dean is.” 

Cas looked up at Sam and smiled, nodding in response. 

Before heading out of the door, Sam turned around: “You shouldn’t worry too much about tonight.”

With that, Sam was gone, closing the door behind him, leaving Cas alone in the bunker. 

It’s been around a good ten minutes since Sam has left the bunker, Cas was sitting at the map table thinking about the previous hunt that didn’t turn out the way they planned.

Images of Dean were running through his head, the screams, the silence, the blood.

Even though Dean made it out alright, they weren’t able to save anyone. The screams of the children ringing through his ears, the laughs of the demons not leaving his head. 

He put his hands over his face taking a deep breath. If there’s one thing he’s learned while hunting it’s that you can’t save everyone, even though you try.

Cas was stuck in his thoughts when the door to the bunker opened. He looked up, seeing Dean walking down the stairs.

“Where’s Sam?” He said, placing the beer on the table. 

“He wanted to get us some food, we all need something to eat after a hunt, hm?” Cas smiled up at Dean, taking a beer, opening it. 

Dean grinned, “So it’s just the two of us?” He took a beer, his eyes never leaving Cas’. 

The man nodded, taking a sip. “Just the two of us.”

Cas wanted to say something else, but he never got the chance. Before he could open his mouth, he felt something hit his head, making him fall to the ground.

A few minutes have passed, Cas was sat on a chair, his hands tied together, a grinning Dean standing next to him. 

“Well that was easy.” 

He realized the man in front of him won’t wake up on his own. Dean started to shake him. “Wake up!”

Cas slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry at first. He felt blood at the back of his head, not giving any attention to the pain, he turned to face Dean.

“Dean.. what are you doing?” He wanted to move when he noticed that his hands were tied together. “Why are you doing this?”

Dean just laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

It felt different.

Cas looked at Dean, his green eyes slowly fading into black. 

“No.” He shook his head, trying to get out of the chair. “Leave his body, now!” 

Cas wanted to scream but he decided to stay calm. He glanced down for a second before looking at Dean again, his eyes apple green again. 

The demon took the hand away from Cas, turning around. 

“What do you want?” Cas started to move his wrists, trying to get out. 

Dean turned around, pulling a knife out of his belt. 

“That’s a good question, what do I want? You see, you and your friends, you have killed a lot of us. I had to see my friends die. And you, Castiel, you enjoyed it every time one of us fell to the ground.” 

Cas chuckled, as he felt the pressure of the rope to ease off.

“So what I want is seeing you on the floor - dead.” 

The demon walked up to Cas, his fist meeting his nose. 

“But before that happens, I will make sure you will beg for me to finally kill you!” 

He threw another punch, causing his lip to bleed. 

Cas spit out blood, trying to find Dean’s eyes. “Dean, if you hear me, you have to fight! I know it’s hard but-“

Before he could finish he felt Dean’s knuckles connecting with his jaw.

“Dean, fight it!” he screamed, feeling the rope fall to the ground. 

The demon stared at him in shock, holding the knife in front of his body. 

“It was a really stupid idea to take over Dean’s body.” Cas faked a smile for a second before taking his angel blade out of his coat. 

Without hesitation the demon threw Cas against the wall.

Cas moaned in pain, standing up. “Is that all?” He laughed, making his way over to Dean, punching him in the face.

He felt Deans nose break under his knuckles before he punched him again. 

The demon laughed, whipping the blood off of his lip. “You punch like a girl.” 

Cas earned another punch, his angel blade falling out of his hand before he fell to the ground. He was still exhausted from the hunt, knowing he doesn’t has any chance.

Before he was able to get up, the demon straddled him, trying to stab him with the knife. 

“Dean, you have to fight it!” He screamed once again while trying to get the demon off of him.

Finally, he was able to free his arm, punching him right in the face, causing Dean to fall to the ground. 

Instead of getting his angel blade he started an exorcism. Cas knew that he can’t kill the demon without killing Dean. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-“ 

The demon got up, punching Cas in the face several times, pushing him against the wall - his knife still in his hands.

Cas put out his arm in defense, trying to keep him away. 

“Dean, listen to me! I know you probably won’t hear this but you have to fight! I can’t lose you, not again!”

Dean laughed, choking the man in front of him, holding the knife to his chest. 

“D- Dean..” Cas tried to get the demon away from him, punchin on his chest a couple of times. 

“Any last wish?” 

Cas knew he had no chance, not like this. He felt the grip around his neck tightened as he tried to breathe. 

He didn’t try to fight anymore, instead he held still, looking into Dean’s eyes. 

“I love you.” He whispered more to himself than to Dean. “I’ve always loved you.” 

The demon grinned, pushing the knife into his chest. 

Cas started to feel a harsh pain building up inside his chest. He knew it was over. He looked down for a second before finding Dean’s eyes again.

He put a hand on his cheek, a tear streaming down his face. “It’s- It’s okay D-Dean.” 

The demon laughed, his eyes becoming black again.

Cas gave the man in front of him a sad smile, covering the black eyes with his hand.

He didn’t want to see the black eyes staring back at him. He wanted to remember Dean. His Dean. 

The Demon pulled the knife out of Cas, letting him fall to the ground before he left Dean’s body, causing him to fall to the ground. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Cas lying on the floor, blood all around him.

“N-No.” He reached out for Cas putting a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Cas?”

But Cas just laid there, he didn’t move. He was dead. He was gone.

Tears started to roll down Dean’s face, images of himself killing his best friend running through his mind. 

He tried to breathe, tried to stay calm. He looked around, trying to find Sam. 

Dean started to cry out for help. “Sam! Sammy! Sam I need help here! Sam!” 

But no one heard him. No one came.

“Cas, look at me!” He shook Cas again, trying to wake him up even though he knew that he will never open his eyes again. 

“I’m sorry Cas”. 

He sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand. Cas’ voice ringing through his ears.

‘I love you. I’ve always loved you.’

Dean felt how the pain in his chest started to build up. He felt his heart break in two.

“I love you too.” He whispered quietly, trying to breathe through the pain.

Dean tried to calm down, running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. “okay..”

It was silent until the heartbreaking scream of Dean Winchester followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first ff so don’t be hard on me please. I hope you didn’t cry.


End file.
